The stars shall shine bright
by DarkMewGrl
Summary: We are all familiar with the theory that ditto are failed attempts to recreate mew. Well, what if I told you that the last one created before mewtwo is a different species itself? Emerald watched as her new trainer died in an explosion caused by mewtwo the day it was born, and she wants revenge. But as she journeys out to get stronger, the world seams to throw its worst at her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is Hannah. I decided to do another FanFiction. Just something to do in my spare time when I'm a bit bored of 'Pokémon switching worlds' so updating won't be frequent unless it becomes as good as switching worlds is. Now, read on**

I'm a Pokémon. A wild Pokémon technically, though I've pushed that expression to it's limits. I've had so many trainers, lived in so many environments and I've seen and memorized every Pokémon in every region I know so far, though I know there's more.

The last bit's the most useful for my specific species, as memorizing it will allow me to transform into it by memory... just as I was supposedly 'designed' to...

Well, I am an exception to my species. The last to be created... before _him_

Let me tell you my story from the moment I opened my eyes for the first time:

Day one

My consciousness flares into life suddenly, and my senses burst into life

I slowly feel myself being created

My cells being arranged, taken apart, and rearranged in a more organized way, before the process is repeated, learning from its mistakes last time, at a supersonic speed, only covering a dozen individual cells at a time

I feel knowledge spilling into me, helping me understand the simple things needed to survive, and givi me indicts, while giving me certain memories to give me a better understanding of the world around me, more than any normal Pokémon would know without experience with humans and their culture

What's a human?

How do I know that?

...

Because I'm being fed knowledge

I hear human voices, their language I can easily understand

I open my eyes and I feel myself in a square glass container, with tubes sticking into me

Emotion floods into me, rage, panic, confusion, desperation, fear. I wish not to be lab experiment! LET ME OUT!

I squirm around in the capsule, fidgeting and interfering with the human's connection to my molecular structure concentration and the re-shaping sensation stops as I am officially born, and Can not be fiddled with anymore

"Damn it, subject 1-237 failed. Arceus, his doesn't appear to be working" groans one of the humans

Another turns to the first and speaks up "ah, but each time we've looked at our mistakes and we try to fix it, and get rid of the traits that can't be fixed And presides, I think we're REALLY close"

The first human huffs in annoyance at the reply "your jolly, happy-go-lucky attitude gets annoying after working 3 weeks straight in the lab. You should be grateful I'm lazy today, or that failed replica will become eternally traumatized to what i do to you" he say, clenching his fists

The second human ignores the first human, to his annoyance, and turns to me and smiles . She presses a button near me , causing the capsule I'm in to break in two, and I drop onto a lab table below me, I wobble a pit, before I stand on my still wobbly and jelly-like feet. I look up at the second human and smile to greet her, hoping they won't harm me if I don't show hostility. From what I've been 'taught' most humans will only act viciously for defensive resons, and are smart enough to know that if they attack us, we'll attack back.

I look at my arms and feet, lifting them up as I feel the nerves in my body communicating, buzzing with new-born excitement "their molecular structure seams to be more stable, in fact, it's perfect! See that? It easily moved without needing training or a visual preference! It's just the wrong base shape..." cheers the second human

"It's different to the others..." says the first hopefully, before he frowns and snaps at us "but it still isn't what the boss wants... throw it out"

I gasp in shock by the hostility of the first human and I stumble backwards

"Aww... the boss didn't say we couldn't keep one" says the second one sympathetically, seeing my fear, and giving me some comfort

"Well it can quickly react with visual emotions, but other than that, it's a blob to remind us of our failures. Keep it if you want, but if the boss questions me, I _will_ tell him of _this"_ tuts the first, as it turns away, and the second gets excited

The second one picks me up and examines me.

I have a tail sticking out from behind me, which wraps around me body like a spring as it's so long. My feet are that that resemble a cat's mixed with a human, with three frog like toes. I have pointy ears and short stubby hands with more human like fingers, but Incredibly more stubby. My body is neither fat nor skinny, but there's something about me that doesn't seam _complete_

"My name is Lillian" Smiles the human "we should give you a name!"

"Their name is 1-237-F" huffs the first human, as he crosses his arms and turns so his back is facing us stubbornly

"Oh shut up Brian!" Snaps Lillian, turning to him, before she looks back at me, smiling

She opens her mouth to say something, but then we feel a sudden trembling, the walls, ceiling and floor shaking. My body wobbles like jelly because of the huge amount of rough movements and shaking ground, but I manage to keep my shape

"What's going on?" Screeches the now panicked human named Brian, taking off his annoyed personality, and switching it with a panicked, aware and flustered one, making _me_ annoyed

Lillian quickly turns to me with a red and white ball in her hand, and taps me on the head, it pops open, and I feel my molecular structure wobble, before it collapses on itself into pure energy, and I'm pulled into the capsule

It's peaceful in here. A spherical dome of comfort. I smile to myself as I fly around in circles within it. It's relaxing in here, no worries. Other than what's happening outside. I panic as I wonder what Lillian and Brian must be going through

Next I know, I'm thrown out of the capsule and my cells reform into their natural state as I land into a large amount of water. I look up and upon a nearby platform I see Lillian. She's laying down on her stomach close to the edge, holding the capsule I was once trapped in, in her hand which hangs over the side. She is covered in scratches, scrapes, cuts and burns, her once long brown hair is now black with soot, the end singed off to shoulder height hair. One of her eyes are closed shut, and it looks like it's crying blood. Both her ears look like they've exploded. How long have I been in there?

She smiles weakly, her hand hanging over the platform holding the spherical ball. "Be safe emerald. You are the evolution of Pokémon." She mutters in a weak scratchy voice, clearly in pain. "You aren't a failed subject... you're a new species... I can sense it... on my death bed... I'll dub you... novae Spec... the Novac species..." Before she looses consciousness, dropping the ball in her hand, into the water

I grab onto the capsule, as I float on the surface of the water

I bark cutely at her, pleading for her to rise, but she doesn't wake up

I look up at the building behind us, floating atop the water, as I hear the fizzing of gasses

Realizing what the sound means, I duck under the water, covering my ears, and clinging my eyes shut, holding the spherical ball with my feet, just as the building explodes into a mass of flames and destruction, killing off my first ever friend with it

A tear wells up in my eyes as i bob up above he water again and I see a Powerful Pokémon fly out and away from the smoke. It looks like me... but bigger. More like a human. And more of a light purple colour than my gem-like green coloring with starry dots across my fur

I look around me as flaming debris falls into the water, the metal oozing and bubbling before it dissolves into the sea watering, poisoning the once pure and clean liquid

I search through the information Brian and Lillian were feeding to me when I was being created and I find something that could help me

I concentrate on my cells, and I shape them into a fish like creature, with hands still holding the spherical devise. A bit off shape, not an actual Pokémon. But practical

I swim through the sea, as far as I go, chocking on the tears that closes up throat as my first day in life, my first friends... it all explodes right in front of my face

I am emerald

I will find the Pokémon that destroyed my friend

My family

My home

And I will show it no mercy

For Lillian

 **Ok, prologue was a bit short. But it allowed me to end on a good cliffhanger. Now. I'll see you in the next chapter, and don't forget to check out my other stories too!**


	2. Chapter 2: I say 'hi', you say 'chu'

**Hello guys, Hannah here with the second chapter, I also managed to create a story image- and it didn't take as long as I thought- so it'll give you a better Idea of what emerald looks like. Now, onto this chapter**

Chapter 2: I say 'hi', you say 'chu'

After a long-time swimming, I float to the top of the water for a quick break, and I take this moment to look behind me. I can see the immense amount of smoke in the air from the explosion on the island, mixing with the beautiful sunset. I sigh as I turn back around and see land very close to me

I smile as I swim as fast as I can, new energy found within me, as I wiggle my way to the shore, the pokéball being held close to me. Within a few minutes, I come ashore to the land, releasing my transformation as I lay on the hot sandy beach

I sit up and look at the pokéball in my hands. I sigh as I close my eyes as listen to the shore coming in and out

 ** _"_** ** _What ya think ya doing?!"_** I hear a rough voice from behind me. I look around to see a giant Orange crab behind me **_"_** ** _Ya on MA turf greeny! AWAY WITH YA!"_** It screeches at me, its giant left pincer at me

I quickly scramble up and look at the pokemon before me. The Pokémon's expression softens a bit **_"_** ** _What ARE ye? Ya look like an experiment of da Lady Mew"_** it sniggers, its voice still rough. It then looks at the pokéball in my hand and its expression changes angry with a hint of fear **_"_** ** _Ye a trainer's Pokemon? That mean ye trainer's near. Stay away from me! I don't want no trainer, SHOO!"_** It screeches, waving it's claw around at me. I take the hint, and I quickly stumble on my feet into a nearby forest

I need somewhere to rest for the night, the sun has almost finished setting. After waddling for a while, and falling over every 5 seconds, I decide I might need to find somewhere near here, as my ability to walk doesn't seem to be very good. I look around at the trees and bushes around me, and I find an opening in the base a of a tree, big enough for me to fit into. I waddle over towards to the opening and I look inside.

Inside of the tree I see a family of pokemon. A nidoking and nidoqueen, a shiny nidorina and a male nidoran. The pokemon are sleeping together, curled up. I decide this is their territory, and them finding me in their home in the morning, isn't going to go well for me, or their anger issues. I back away from the tree and sigh as the last streaks of light fade from between the trees. Predators are going to come for me

I hug the pokéball tighter to my chest

Perhaps I could rest in this? From what I know, its used to carry around trainer's pokemon, and they can rest in them. But I can only get out when I'm summoned, so how long will that be

I sigh as I search around, looking for light, maybe if I find human civilisation? I am a pokemon, so that would mean someone, who's a trainer, would be interested in me and catch me? But what if they're abusive?

I sigh as I realise my options are very slim, and along with, I have no food of water, with no hunting skills. I don't even know my move-pool. I look around the forest, hoping to find some kind of answer until I spot a yellow glowing light

I smile and I waddle to it, getting better at walking, but something tells me, this body wasn't made for walking. Eventually, I find that a group of Pikachu, Pichu and Raichu are gathered together, chatting amongst themselves, letting off sparks of electricity

One of the Pikachu's ears twitch and I fear it found me, I back away until I trip over a stone and I yelp as I fall backwards. My cover is immediately blown and the herd pokemon spot me

There is a moment of silent, before they all burst into questioning each other of my presence

 ** _"_** ** _What was that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What's it doing here?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _is that a ditto?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, It's green and it looks more successful than the rest"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why would a ditto be here?"_**

 ** _"I said its NOT A DITTO"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It looks tired"_**

 ** _"It looks young as well, when was it hatched_**

 ** _"_** ** _ditto weren't hatched, they were created_**

 ** _"_** ** _ITS NOT A FREAKIN' DITTO!"_**

I sit up, and look at them with my big blue eyes

One of the female Pikachu decides walks up to me

 ** _"_** ** _Are you ok sweety?"_** she asks, genuinely concerned. Since I haven't spoken yet, and it would be embarrassing if I failed in front of all these 'chus now, I decided to just meekly nod my head

 ** _"_** ** _What's an outsider doing on our turf!"_** I hear a rougher, masculine voice from behind to show a raichu come storming forward. My ears droop and I lean backwards as the intimidating figure looks down at me

 ** _"_** ** _hush! The poor thing looks like they've been through a lot! And it looks like a new-born as well, so be nice"_** The Pikachu snaps back. She turns to me and smiles **_"_** ** _What's your name honey?"_** she asks

I look at her and decide I'll try speaking. "i… im… em… ema.. mera… emera…merald … emerald" I manage to splutter, speaking being much harder than I thought

Everyone looks at me, all Pichu, pikachu and Rachu's jaw drops

 ** _"_** ** _Did that thing speak in the human's language?"_** blurts out one of the Pikachu from the crowd

I look at them all, confused as to their reaction. I sound like I'm speaking the same language as them, so I don't see the problem. And they understood me… right?

"Wh… what… what do… do you…what do you… mean?" I ask

The female pikachu kneeling in front of me then decides to speak **_"…_** ** _you see… how do we explain this… to humans, it sounds like we are saying our species name over and over, while to fellow pokemon, it sounds like we're speaking perfectly, just like the human's do. So, you can hear the difference as pokemon use aura to communicate, while human's use their vocal cords… their voices. Pokemon can easily understand what humans are speaking, but it's not the same for humans, as they weren't made to speak or understand aura, and like I said, they only hear us making noises or repeating our species' name."_** she explains. ** _"_** ** _do you know what species you are?"_**

I think for a moment back to the last things Lillian said to me "am… I'm… Nov.. Novae… Spe… Spec… Novae Spec… a..k..a… Novac" I say, getting better and better at speaking

The Pikachu tilts her head to the side **_"_** ** _Novac specices? That's an odd name. who dubbed it?"_** she asks

"lillian… my… creator… and… first… trainer" I say, now being able to say a word at a time

 ** _"_** ** _Idiot! The green ditto's a trainer's pokemon!"_** barks the raichu

A tear wells up in my eye as I remember the last moments with my creator, my first friend and my first trainer "she was killed… earlier today…" I say

Everyone is silent as the words are spoken. I look down at the pokéball in my hands, as a tear drops onto it.

The pikachu stands up and looks at the raichu **_"_** ** _she's a new-born, we need to help her out"_**

 ** _"_** ** _but she's not a chu!"_** answers back the raichu, arguing back like a kid to a scolding mother

 ** _"_** ** _no Bolt, we need to help her out. She's the only kind of her species, and her trainer, her CREATOR died earlier today! She doesn't even look a_** **day** **** ** _old!"_** snaps back the pikachu

The raichu named Bolt grumbles **_"_** ** _fine Bella, we'll keep her for a few days, until she can survive on her own"_**

I sense Bella calm down and she looks at me **_"_** ** _hey, sweety, you want to sleep in you're pokéball?"_** she asks

I look at her, confused **_"_** ** _Don't worry, we'll let you out in the morning. And I think we know someone who could help you!"_** she adds

I decide to trust her, as I nod cutely, before I look at the pokéball. I tap on the button in the middle, and it opens up. My body glows red before I feel myself turn to energy, and I'm sucked inside the pokéball. As soon as I'm in a feel safe, peaceful, quiet. Comfortable. A feel drowsy as I start to rest as pure energy. nothing can hurt me like this…

*next day*

I wake up inside my pokéball as I hear voices outside the walls of the

 ** _"_** ** _How do we get her out?"_** asks a voice

 ** _"_** ** _I dunno, bella and Bolt weren't specific"_**

 ** _"_** ** _maybe you tap the button…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _NO! what if you get sucked in too?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _that's not gonna happen…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _how are you so sure?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _look, once I saw Sparky when he was challenged by a trainer, the trainer threw the pokéball, and the pokemon came out"_**

 ** _"_** ** _worth a shot"_**

And like that, I feel the pokéball being lifted, and I feel myself being thrown, and the sudden acceleration forces me out of the pokéball, and I land on the floor

 ** _"_** ** _heh, that worked"_**

I look behind me at the pokéball, and I quickly pick it up. I look up and see a Pikachu and a Pichu

They look at me

 ** _"_** ** _aww… you're so cute…"_** the pichu smiles

 ** _"_** ** _she's like twice the size of you"_** smiles the Pikachu cheekily

 ** _"_** ** _I AM THE AVERAGE SIZE FOR MY SPECIES, SO SHUT UP!"_** barks the Pichu, jumping agitatitdly up at the pikachu

I giggle at the scene in front of me, and my giggles remind the two pokemon I'm here

 ** _"_** ** _yo, Emerald was it? Bolt and Bella has someone they'd like you to meet, come we'll show you the way"_** says the Pichu, immediately turning his attension to me

I reluctantly begin waddling to them, before I fall over

"how… do… you walk… with these big… feet?" I mutter to myself

 ** _"_** ** _man, how old are you for you to not know how to walk?"_** giggles the pikachu

"I… was born… last night…. And I got here…. By swimming…. As a different pokemon…." I mutter

 ** _"_** ** _a different pokemon eh? I guess you are similar to a ditto in that sense"_** smirks the pichu

I look at them, tilting my head to the side

"can you… not… transform?" I ask

The two pokemon shake their heads **_"_** ** _na man, I mean… only ditto… and apparently you… can shapeshift, because you were attempts to recreate the most powerful pokemon ever, and the one that created us all: Mew"_** the Pichu briefly explains

I look at them "I'm… a clone?" I ask

The two pokemon's eyes widen **_"_** ** _no, no, no, we didn't mean to hurt you're feelings… its just…. Scientists took some of lady Mew's DNA and tried to recreate her, you're one of the outcomes I guess, and ditto"_** explains the Pikachu

"I understand…. I am a reattempt to create Mew…. Does that mean I'm as strong as her?" I ask

The Pikachu and Pichu freeze ** _"_** ** _well, ditto are pokemon that can only transform into other pokemon. That's the only move they know. And they can only transform into something by looking at them"_** explains the Pikachu

"so… I only know Transform?" I ask, piecing together more about me

The two pokemon shrug " ** _we dunno man, all we know 'bout you is you were born not long ago, ye trainer ain't with you no more, you got Mew's DNA in ya, and that you're a new species called a Novac 'n' you call yourself Emerald"_** says the Pichu as we start walking through the forest at a slow pace, for my sake

"I didn't name myself… Lillian did…. On her death bed…. She gave me a name…. and a species classification…" I explain

 ** _"_** ** _Lillian? Is that your trainer? What happened to her?"_** asks the Pikachu, as she puts a hand around me to help me walk, and it helps.

"minuets after I was born… the place started shaking…. She captured me, for my safety… next thing I know, I'm released into the ocean…. And Lillian is leaning off the side of the Island… she was burnt and cut and hurt…. She names me, and says my creation wasn't a mistake…. Before she passes out, dropping my pokéball into the water. I grab onto the ball, and I duck underwater as the island explodes…. When I come back up, I see a pokemon fly away from the smoke. It looked like me, but a light purple, its tail fatter, and a darker purple, but not nearly as long. It something connecting the back of its neck to the back of its head, and it had short, pointy ears" I explain

 ** _"_** ** _a pokemon flying away? Man, that sounds like another clone of mew. How big was it?"_** asks the Pichu

I think for a moment before replying "human sized, with human formation, minus the tail and ears" I say

 ** _"_** ** _very interesting, that you for the wonderful explanation"_** I hear a different voice I look at the pikachu as it's body wobbles, before it melts into a blue puddle, then springs back up as a blue blob of a pokemon

I stare at it silently as It bows before me, using its short, jelly like arms to the best of its ability **_"_** ** _my name is aqua, and I am a shiny ditto"_** she says

"you're a ditto?" I ask, sounding much less amazed than I actually am

The ditto named aqua nods

She looks at the unfazed Pichu **_"_** ** _thank you for leading us to a quieter place, now please, go back to the pack. And great acting"_** she smiles

The pichu nods and smirks at me before running away

Once the pichu is out of eyesight, the ditto turns to me, smiling **_"_** ** _Now, let me tell you_** **my** **** ** _story"_**

 **And there we have the second chapter. I haven't got much to say other than, check out my other stories if you want to read something in-between me writing chapters, so yeah… see ya next time**


End file.
